In an existing drum washing machine, a clothing inlet is arranged on a side of the drum washing machine and a door is provided at the clothing inlet. Before a washing, a user opens the door and puts the laundry into a drum, and the door closes the clothing inlet when the washing is performed. Since the washing drum filled with water during washing, or the laundry needs to be heated in the drum during drying, if the user wants to add laundry into the drum washing machine during its working, only when the water in the drum washing machine is drained, or when the internal temperature drops to the set temperature, then the door lock is open and the user can add laundry. It not only wastes time and water resources, but also brings great inconvenience to the user usage.
The present disclosure is proposed in view of foregoing.